i'm a player
by i'm a player
Summary: (Boy Brittany) Brett Pierce was the local badass with his best friend Noah Puckerman. He could have any girl he wanted but the only girl he did, didn't want anything to do with him. It's the last year of high school and his only chance to make her fall in love with him.


Brett Pierce was the kid that parents hated, he never followed the rules and done whatever he wanted even if it meant getting into trouble. He was the boy that got drunk and high during school, was always late to class on the day's he decided to turn up. The teacher's branded him a lost cause, they were tired of trying to get him to listen in class and when it came to the day's that he did turn up they left him to do what he wanted. He was the one that had tattoo's and piercings that no other parent would let the children have. Brett didn't really have many friends his only true friend was Noah Puckerman, the two best friends were like two peas in a pod. They did everything together, if one was in trouble the other would be right by there side. Brett and Puck ran McKinley high school, everyone was scared of them even the football team. It didn't take long for them to let everyone know that they weren't fucking around and liked to be left alone for everyone else's safety. They were the guy's that if you slept with them, they would be out the door running as soon as it was over without so much as a goodbye. With both of them having slept with most of the girl's at school and some teacher's, the girl's who didn't sleep with them knew never to go there. This was Brett's problem, he had the biggest crush on Santana Lopez but no matter what he did she never gave him a second look because of his reputation. It wasn't his fault that girl's throw themself's at him was it?.

It was the last year of high school and Brett made a promise to himself, he was going to get Santana to fall in love with him no matter what he had to do. Even if that meant not fucking some girl in the bathroom during class.

So here he was sitting under the bleacher's with Puck smoking trying to come up with a plan to make Santana Brett's.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"Puck said as he passed the blunt over to Brett.

"Dude I tried that and she shot me down before I could even finish" Brett said with a sigh as he took a long drag of the blunt.

"That's right, I remember that" Puck said as he started to laugh thinking about that day. Brett had walked upto Santana in English and asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him. "No thank you"Sanatana scoffed not even looking at Brett. She was the first person ever to say no to him, and that's what made him want her even more.

"It's not funny, I really like her" I said as I held my head in my hands. Puck didn't really mean to tease his friend as he knew what Brett was going through. During the summer he had been on a few date's with Quinn Fabray. Things were going good until she caught him with her friend, he didn't realize he liked her until it was too late.

"Ano man but come on B, you can have any girl you want. Why don't you just forget about her?" Puck said with a sad smile. I knew he was right but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Maybe your right, she doesn't even want to know me. I just have to move on I suppose" I said just as the bell rang signaling we had English As we made our way into the hallways, everyone moved out the way. Down the hall I could see Santana standing laughing at her locker with her boyfriend Scott the captain of the football team.  
I really hated that guy and wanted to be the guy that Santana laughed with, I would do anything to be him right now.

"I fucking hate him" I said pointed towards Scott and his football friends.

"He's a jackass, I hear he's always cheating on her"Puck said as he opened his locker. I couldn't take my eyes of them, I really wanted to punch that smug look of his face for even thinking about cheating on her. "I would never do anything to hurt her" I thought to myself. As if she knew someone was watching her Santana turned around and caught me watching her before I had time to turn around. She gave me a shy smile before she turned back round towards her boyfriend.

"B you okay man? You don't even look like your in this world"Puck laughed as he followed to where I was looking towards Santana.

"Wait..what did you say?" I asked finally turning to look at Puck. He just laughed at the face I made and started to walk towards class.

When we made it to class the teacher turned shocked that me and Puck were walking into class early, we both sent him a look that said "Fuck off" before he turned to his book. We got to our seats at the back off class and started planning the party Puck was throwing in two days. We spent most of the class talking about what we were going to do for the party and who we would end up sleeping with by the end of the night. We only had 5 mintues left of class when the teacher started talking about a new assignment, I wasn't really listening until I heard my name being said.

"Mr Pierce are you even listening to me?"The teacher asked with a pissed off look on his face.

"Not really, can you say it again?"I said with a smirk and half the class started to snicker.

"I said your going to be paired up with Santana" The smile on my face dropped and my heart started racing.

"Oh okay" I said in a small voice as I looked towards Santana to find her watching me with a smile on her face. I couldnt help but smile back at her.

"And Noah your going to be paired up with Quinn"The teacher said as he walked back towards his desk. I looked over at Puck with a smirk when i seen Quinn send him a death glare.

"Good luck with that" I laughed as he punched my arm.

"Hey what was that for?" I said as I held my arm, Puck just sighed and dropped his head on the table.

Once the bell rang and we were making our way out the class Santana and Quinn were standing at the door waiting on us.

"Hey Brett..so what do you want to do about this assignment?"Santana asked as she stood up beside a locker with Quinn who was still sending Puck glare's, making him look at the ground.

"Um we could meet at my place or your's today to start it if you want?" I said with a shy smile

"We could meet at mine, what time do you to come over?" Santana asked.

"After six if thats cool? you stay beside Puck right?" I asked.

"Yeah just come over then"She said with a wide smile. I couldn't help but get lost in that smile, it made my heart feel like it was going to explode. I looked over to see Quinn sigh and turn to Puck.

"Fuckerman i'll be over at 6 aswell, make sure you get whatever skank your doing out your bed by the time I come over"Quinn said in a angry voice.

"Yeah sure" Puck said finally taking his eyes of the ground and looking at Quinn, before any of us could say anymore Santana and Quinn started to walk away.

"Wow she really does hate you man, you fucked up"I said in a soft voice. I knew he was hurting, he never stopped talking about Quinn and her stupid ass boyfriend as puck likes to call him.

The rest of school went by fast me and Puck had only went to half our classes, the other half we spent under the bleacher's getting high. Sometimes I wonder why I even turn up at school but to be honest I know the answer.  
I don't think i could go a day without seeing Santana, even if she doesn't really notice me. I know that am being stupid and that I should just give up but I cant help it, it's like she's a drug and am addicted.


End file.
